


My Cursed Life in Twelve Couplets

by Seasnake



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seasnake/pseuds/Seasnake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A magical girl writes a poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Cursed Life in Twelve Couplets

One wish granted  
The price has been paid

Nails painted black to hide the mark  
One outfit to wear for eternity

Weapon of choice  
Flash of light

Is this what my soul looks like?  
Suits me in an odd way

Nightmare fuel every time I fight  
Black gunk that weighs me down

You used to be me?  
I hope this ends your pain

Freaking creepy fluffy thing  
I'll stab it if it tries to sleep in my bed again

On my finger, on my suit, in my pocket or my palm  
Never thought that I would miss pain

It's like an anime  
Only the good guys don't win

I read the contract five times through  
Didn't you?

I tell myself it was worth it  
It really was

Nothing left to do  
Except to fight until I die


End file.
